CariBlaster
The was the personal firearm of Basco ta Jolokia, equivalent to the Gokaigers' Gokai Guns. It was wielded alongside the CariBlade. Like the Gokaigers' weapons, both the CariBlaster and CariBlade could be used to perform a deadly finishing move equal to the Final Wave. History Selling out his fellow Red Pirates to the Space Empire Zangyack, Basco shot Marvelous in the arm before he could use his Gokai Gun against him. Onboard his ship the Free Joker, Basco used the CariBlaster to stop Joe Gibken in his tracks when he attempted to escape with his fellow captive Gokaigers. Penetrating the Ginga Forest in his pursuit of the Greater Power of Gingaman, Basco used the CariBlaster as he attacked the powerless Black Knight Hyuuga, sending him back to Earth where he was found by the Gokaigers. Soon after, Basco fired the CariBlaster upon Gai Ikari and Hyuuga as the former moved to relinquish his Gokai Cellular to the latter, causing the Cellular to be released from Gai's grasp. Ultimately, however, the Gokai Cellular was reclaimed by Gai. In his attempt to seize the Greater Power of GoGoFive Basco used the CariBlaster to threaten the ambulence containing Matsuri Tatsumi, the powerless GoPink, and an injured boy. A virtual image of Basco, created by Gokai Blue through the power of MegaBlue, blasted Sally with a CariBlaster after confusing her. After losing the last of his Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms to the Gokaigers, Basco used the CariBlaster to seriously injure Sally, leaving her to be recovered by the Gokaigers out of pity in his ploy to acquire their Gokai Treanger Box. Defeating Marvelous' teammates, Basco intended to execute them with the CariBlaster but was stopped by the timely arrival of Captain Marvelous, who came despite having been gravely wounded by the bomb that Basco had planted on Sally. Basco wielded both the CariBlade and the CariBlaster in his final duel against Gokai Red. As a result, Basco wielded both guns against the two swords wielded by Marvelous. Though Basco lost the Gokai Gun when his arm was struck by the CariBlade thrown at him by Marvelous, he soon overwhelmed Gokai Red with his raw power. Aiming his CariBlaster to finish Marvelous, it was at this point that the Captain employed a most reckless gambit. Evading Basco's shot, Marvelous quickly outmanoeuvred his nemesis as he reclaimed the CariBlade before stamping his right foot on Basco's left, proceeding to plunge the CariBlade through both their feet thus pinning them to spot the deceisive finisher, with Basco opening firing on Marvelous with the CariBlaster while Marvelous slashed at him with his Gokai Sabre. Ultimately, Marvelous survived as Basco's bullet which would have penetrated his chest was blocked by a piece of the Sally's necklace. Basco, meanwhile, sustained a fatal wound and finally died, with his weapons vanishing alongside his body. The CariBlaster was wielded again by Basco after he was resurrected by of via the Neo Kyutama. He first used it at the Neo Kyutama Production Factory against Stinger, Kotaro Sakuma and Raptor 283. He later used it alongside the CariBlade while fighting against Kyurangers Kajiki Yellow and Koguma Skyblue. Ultimately, Basco perished again once Demost was defeated. Appearances * Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger **''Ep. 15: A Privateer Appears'' **''Ep. 16: Clash! Sentai vs. Sentai'' **''Ep. 20: The Lost Forest'' **''Ep. 23: People's Lives are the Future of the Earth'' **''Ep. 39: Why? We're High School Students'' **''Ep. 47: The Limits of Betrayal'' **''Ep. 48: The Fated Showdown'' * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger vs. Space Squad